The Moth and The Flame
by elisabeta writes
Summary: What started out as a passionate fling between the Princess of Fire and the Avatar evolve into something much more…for only one of them. Set four years after the war; — Aang x Azula
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar

**Note: Satisfying a random craving for some Azula/Aang. Rated M for future chapters.**

**1. This is multi-chaptered. I have not forgotten about my other story "When Power Corrupts" it already has a few chapters written out.**

**2. Just because this is Azulaang doesn't mean Katara will end up with Zuko. Mai is with Zuko.** **Also, It may not seem like it but my OTP is Kataang. However, I enjoy writing Azulaang and/or Kataangst more. Thus, this story was born.**

**3. I have not read the new Avatar comics and I only have a brief idea what they're about, so this is only compliant to the show.**

**4. If you'd like you can skip to Chapter 1; where the real story begins.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The night air was cool against his bare skin. The soothing sound of waves meeting the shore granted him a sense of calm that was in direct contrast to his current predicament. The lamps from Zuko's nearby beach house were still lit but he knew the inhabitants were now in their respective rooms.

The Avatar only had the moon as company in the lonely, quiet beach. His thoughts were a mystifying jumble.

A few minutes passed and even through the shifting sand, he could feel a familiar set of footsteps walking toward him.

"You okay?"

The dim moonlight allowed Aang to barely make out her soft features and the tiny outline of her frame. The sand shifted beside him as she tentatively took a seat.

"Listen, Aang," she started, "things back there were rough─"

"You don't say?" he said bitterly.

"Hey, I'm trying to comfort you here," she retorted. "The least you can do is listen."

"You don't have to. I'd just rather be alone, Toph," he replied sullenly.

"Well, I'm not leaving!" she told him harshly. "But _you_ are…aren't you?"

"I'm thinking about it," he admitted softly.

"If that's what you want then I'm not going to stop you," she sighed, "but please just hear me out for a second."

He continued to gaze into the tide and the earthbender took his silence as a yes.

"You and Katara are my best friends," she said. "I don't understand exactly what's going on between the two of you and as curious as I am, I'm not going to force you to tell me."

Aang provided her with an inquisitive glance.

"You've been so busy. We haven't seen you for weeks," she started again. "Katara was really looking forward to this trip. She wouldn't stop yapping about it. She missed you so much, Aang. We all did."

"I just have so much on my plate right now. I don't need her snapping at me for something I didn't even do," he replied, agitated. "This is the first break I've had in forever. I just wanted to see you guys and she keeps picking unnecessary fights. It's stressing me out."

"I know," she said with a terse snort. "She smothers you. She can be a real pain in the ass."

Aang was recalling tales from his most recent trip to a great Earth City called Yongsheng. It was his last stop before heading to Ember Island for a few short days of relaxation and bonding with his friends. Casually and unaware of the repercussions he would receive later on, he mentioned a girl he had met named Maylin and how he had spontaneously resided in her house during his whole time in Yongsheng.

"She suddenly becomes all passive aggressive and drags this one little thing out for the rest of the night!" he started, "Maylin and her family were generous enough to let me stay in their guest house and that was it. Nothing happened. Why would she even think anything did?"

Toph listened to the airbender quietly, reclining on the shore.

"I don't know where she gets all these ideas. Just because I didn't mention it in my letters, she flips out. It just wasn't a big enough deal for me to write about it," he reclined on the shore too, following her suit. "She gets so jealous sometimes," Aang dug his fingers in the sand, "it's like she doesn't trust me at all."

"Honestly, I don't really get her too," she said, absentmindedly bending the sand around her toes, "but I guess you should just be patient with her. You travel alone for months. She doesn't know what you're doing out there."

"But I'm not doing anything─" he started to retort sharply.

"I'm not saying you're bedding every Avatar-crazed floozy you come across," she clarified, chuckling. "It's Sugar Queen. You of all people know how she gets. Just talk it out. Give her what she wants."

"And what's that?"

"Assurance," Toph replied. "You love her don't you?"

He hesitated for a beat. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question, Twinkles," she replied with a shrug.

"Of course I love her," he responded sharply.

"Then why are you preparing to leave?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know, Toph," he replied truthfully, eyes downcast. "I really don't know anything anymore."

* * *

**Note**:_ This is just the prologue so it's extremely short, much much shorter than the next chapters. Katara _did_ show a little jealousy a few times in canon, and that was _before_ she and Aang got together. Just my take on what separation, lack of communication, a wandering mind, and insecurity does to a girl. Please review so I know if I should continue this! The next chapter will have Azula in it._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar

**Note: Please be patient for the romance. We will be building it up first. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

It took more than three years of rehabilitation before the Princess of the Fire Nation was deemed mentally stable.

For the past six months, she had been residing back in the palace. Although free from the mental facility, Azula knew she was not truly 'free' in the real sense of the word. Her brother, the Fire Lord, proved to be merciful enough to allow her back into her old home. However, for the meantime, she was not allowed to leave the premises and was heavily guarded all day and all night in case she does so or in case she tries anything _damaging_ to the Fire Lord.

Despite everything, and despite constant declarations of dissent from his future Fire Lady, Zuko released Azula when her time at the asylum was up. Mai insisted she either be sent to the dungeon for the rest of her living days or banished, but Zuko found this too cruel. He argued that she was still his sister and she was now rehabilitated and the healers had backed him up. Mai countered that if the roles were reversed, Azula would not hesitate letting Zuko rot behind bars…or worse. In the end all her reasoning was ignored, Zuko stated that he was not his sister after all. He would show her mercy even if she did not deserve it.

Azula proved to be docile enough that after the first six months, the number of guards assigned to her was decreased. She was decent to her brother but was still not in speaking terms with Mai.

The Princess was served her dinner in her quarters. She rarely ate with the Fire Lord and future Fire Lady and preferred to stay in her bedroom. Whenever she walked about in the palace, the noblemen and women of the court, the servants, the guards, everyone would suddenly go silent. All eyes would be on her. It was like they were expecting her to snap and rain azure fire on them. They all feared her. And they should, she thought. She spent most of her time in her quarters or in the training grounds honing her bending that was forbidden to her for all her stay in the asylum.

She dabbed a crimson napkin across her lips and ordered her chambermaid to clean up the remnants of her dinner.

News was spreading throughout the palace that the Avatar would be arriving tomorrow. Although four years had passed since he won the war, there were still nonstop issues that the Avatar needed to address. Maintaining peace and balance was proving to be just as hard as fighting in a war.

Azula was unfazed by the news of his impending arrival. Even though this was the boy who defeated her father, destroyed their empire, and ruined everything she worked for, she found that she was not full of rage but… curiosity.

X

Aang was escorted to the throne room. Orange flames separated him and the young Fire Lord.

"It's great to see you, Aang. It's been so long," Zuko greeted, the flames parting as he stepped down from the great platform.

"You too, Zuko," the younger boy shot him a big grin and enveloped him in a hug.

"How was Ember Island?" he asked. Zuko lent Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki his beach house a few weeks back.

"Honestly, it wasn't the best," the airbender confessed.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story," he said softly.

"You look tired," Zuko commented, noticing the bags forming under the Avatar's eyes.

"I am," he admitted. "But never mind that. After the issues here in the Fire Nation, I'm going to be free...temporarily."

"I'm glad you came, Aang," the older boy told him. "I couldn't say much in the letter I sent you, but we've recently uncovered traitors in the palace plotting to usurp the throne. There are still quite a number of citizens loyal to Ozai and his ideals."

Aang understood where this was going. "You need me to stay here and keep an eye out for usurpers."

"Yes, uncle recommended it," said Zuko. "A lot of my father's generals and cabinet members were sent to prison, others were banished. But most of the supporters of his regime remain faceless. We don't know who exactly we're dealing with. I'm sorry you had to spend your newly acquired free time here. I know it's asking a lot─"

"No," the Avatar smiled. "I'll do it. Who were the traitors caught?"

"I'm grateful," he replied. "A nobleman of the court named Kozul and his cohorts. My councilors uncovered his plans to overthrow me and place a very distant cousin of mine on the throne as a figurehead."

Aang nodded as he took this in. Zuko recounted more details of the recent treason attempt to the young Avatar.

"I'm really grateful you're doing this, Aang."

"We're friends, Zuko. I don't want anything bad happening to you," he said, "and besides, it'll be nice staying in one place for more than a few days too," Aang chuckled.

"Thank you, Aang," Zuko spoke, pleased. "Think of it as a pseudo-vacation… well, sort of," he added. "I suggest you get some rest. Let the palace attendants lead you to your room. Tomorrow we will have a feast in your honor."

The two bowed before the Avatar turned to leave the great throne room.

X

Three handmaidens were assisting the Princess for the upcoming feast. They dressed her in formal crimson, gold-trimmed robes and arranged most of her raven hair in a topknot, letting the rest of the long locks fall across her back. The topknot was secured by a golden, three pronged flame ornament that was only worn by princes and princesses.

"Must I wear this ridiculous outfit?" she asked, examining her reflection. She preferred the hard lines of the armor that she had not worn in years.

"Y-yes, Princess Azula. The Fire Lord announced that the feast for the Avatar would require formal attire," one of her handmaidens timidly replied as she tightened the waist of the dress.

She bitterly rolled her eyes. Years before, she was hunting him down, now she was attending a feast in his honor. It was all so ironic that she found it hard not to laugh.

With almost shaking hands, a handmaiden painted Azula's lips and lined her eyes. She also applied powder, and stained her pale cheeks with a light pink.

"You look lovely, Princess Azula," one of the younger handmaidens spoke as she sprayed a sweet smelling perfume across the Princess' collarbones.

X

The room the feast was held in was grand and decorated in the finest of ornaments. The noblemen and women of the court were all present. They were wearing all sorts of posh clothing in shades of red, wine, maroon and gold. Azula didn't feel so ridiculous now compared to these people. Some women were wearing silly, gigantic headpieces that made them comically wobble as they walked about. Her Royal Guard and a trail of handmaidens escorted the Princess. She spotted her brother already taking a seat at the head of the long mahogany table with Mai sitting to his right. Even though the men and women of the court were swarming him, a monk dressed in vibrant orange stood out like the foreigner he was.

A steward announced that the guests take the Fire Lord's lead and sit on their assigned seats. Azula saw a few familiar faces as well as new ones. With Iroh's help, Zuko had replaced his entire cabinet from those who were loyal to Ozai to new officials who supported Zuko's rule.

She took her seat, begrudgingly, diagonal to Mai and found herself face to face with the Avatar. He had grown. He was a head taller than she remembered, the shadows under his eyes more pronounced. He was not the twelve-year-old boy she once knew and despised, but rather a lean young man.

He looked utterly shocked to see her. Azula smiled, despite herself, at the amusing look on his face.

"Welcome, everyone," The Fire Lord announced raising a golden goblet, "tonight we dine in honor of my good friend, Avatar Aang."

The sound of clanking glasses and shuffling filled her ears, "Hear, hear!"

Azula was quick to hide the reluctance as she raised her glass and chugged down its scarlet contents. The heat she had grown to love traveled down her throat and into her stomach.

The servants began bringing in their meals. She watched the Avatar as he refused the fish and meat in favor of vegetables and soup. She caught his eye and he quickly turned away, seemingly uncomfortable under her golden gaze.

She smirked to herself at this. Even after all these years, he still feared her.

X

"Zuko, I know you said in your letters that Azula was released from the asylum but I didn't know she'dactually be _here_," Aang stated, flabbergasted.

"Relax, Aang," Zuko replied calmly, "she's…rehabilitated."

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes," he said, unconvincingly. "Okay, no. But that's what her guards are for."

"I don't think a bunch of guards could take her on," said Aang, almost in a panic. "She…killed me in Ba Sing Se, remember? And she tried to kill you!"

"I know she's done a lot in the past. But she's my sister and she's better now, Aang," the Fire Lord replied. "The treatment at the asylum really did a number on her. She's been here almost a year now and she's done nothing so far. I thought you of all people would believe that people could change. It took awhile, but I did too, didn't I? Now Azula's finding the right path herself as well."

"I don't trust her," Aang started fiercely, "but I trust you. So if you say she's changed, she's changed. But promise me you won't let your guard down."

"I promise," Zuko assured him. "I have a lot to tell you about her progress but let's talk about it another time. Shall we go back to the celebration?"

X

Once the festivities were over, the Avatar walked to his provided quarters. Along the way many members of the royal court greeted him and despite his exhaustion, he amiably greeted them back.

He turned right to a corridor and sensed a dozen or so footfalls headed towards his way. Princess Azula appeared out of the corner flanked by half a dozen guards and a few handmaidens. He stood, frozen against the wall, not knowing how to react.

"Good evening, Avatar," she said with a wicked smile across her face, barely making eye contact with the boy as she walked past him.

"Uh," he straightened himself up, "good evening, Princess Azula."

Her posse of guards and handmaidens showed their respect to him by bowing and he watched as the group disappeared into another corridor.

He had not seen her since the war ended and found that she had barely changed. She had grown taller only by a little and her hair was longer. Her features looked softer but the same sinister golden glint remained in her eyes, and she seemed to put on a little bit of weight. Although a bit too much for his taste, in her gold trimmed formal robes and painted features he couldn't deny that she looked absolutely stunning.

Aang shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. Even with his recent conversation with Zuko, the Avatar wasn't convinced. With only two brief encounters with her so far, he had a gut feeling that Azula was still the same cold, calculating, manipulating mastermind he knew she was. He mentally told himself to keep an eye out for her. Maybe this was all an act and everyone's been made a fool. Maybe she had something to do with the recent treason Zuko discovered. He would need to watch her carefully from now on.

* * *

**Note:** _Please review guys! How's everything so far? Still a little short, the other chapters will be longer. Thank you for reading. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar

**Note: **_Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, or faved! _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The sun was exceptionally bright. Azula was out on the training grounds first thing in the morning. Her guards were situated at the sidelines as the Princess drilled with Sifu Xing. She had tirelessly requested Zuko to summon a master for her to hone her bending after nearly three years of being dormant in the asylum and a year in the palace. Sifu Xing was an elderly firebender, powerful and fierce in his bending yet kind and warmhearted in his demeanor.

"You are truly a prodigy, Princess," he remarked good-naturedly.

Azula wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She had been training with Sifu Xing for only a month following Zuko's overdue approval. Despite his annoyingly positive attitude, Azula respected the firebending master for his exceptional skill and found that he was the only person that came close to a friend.

"Of course, I already know this set," she replied flippantly.

"Yes, of course," he said, smiling. "There's nothing more I can teach."

"Well, you're not here to teach. You're here to spar," she turned her back to him, ready to exit the training grounds.

Suddenly, Azula felt an approaching heat darting straight towards her back. She turned at her heel, whipped around and brought both forearms to her front. The orange flames split in two and fell to either side of her before extinguishing.

"I see years of inactivity has done nothing to dull your reflexes," Sifu Xing said.

She smirked.

The elderly firebender delivered a low, revolving kick and fire swept the ground. Azula reeled backwards, failed to catch herself and fell over with a thud.

Sifu Xing helped her up. "I recommend you commit to more physical activities, Princess. Exercises of the body."

"_Exercises?_ But my firebending is already returning to its former superiority and we both know it," she said impatiently.

"Oh you misunderstood," he started, "I meant exercises _without_ bending. Your firebending is superb but you are out of shape."

She snorted, eyebrow raised. Had he just insulted her physique? Azula considered this. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The Sifu took out a thick metal rod from a huge rucksack he had brought with him. It was about the same length as an arm. "Show me your stance."

Azula complied.

Sifu Xing placed the metal rod on top of her forearms. It was much heavier than it looked.

"Balance, Princess," he said.

The firebending master went back to his rucksack and Azula anticipated what else he'd have to put her through. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a boy in his signature orange Air Nomad robes walking past. The old master turned around and seemed to have produced a large piece of delicious looking pastry. Sifu Xing took a seat a few feet in front of her.

"How long do I have to stand like this?" she asked him, peeved. Her arms were already getting weary from the heaviness of the metal.

"Till midday," he replied with a smile, biting into the bread.

She wanted to protest but the same familiar lust for perfection was still instilled deep within her, so she endured.

X

"She's firebending now?" Aang shot. "Zuko, this is so wrong."

"Told you so," Mai blankly interposed.

They were in the Fire Lord's sitting room. The walls were covered in regal tapestries and portraits. Seated on crimson, posh cushions were Aang, Zuko, and Mai. Despite the immaculate jasmine tea he was presented with, the Avatar was less than happy with the current proceedings.

"Actually, I admit I was very…hesitant," The Fire Lord started, "but it was the healers that suggested she firebend again," he stated. "They told me that in order to maintain her stable mental state she needed to be active and she needed to return to a familiar routine."

"If that's the case then maybe you should run around while she shoots lightning at you," Mai told Aang.

"I promised something, Aang," Zuko confessed, disregarding Mai's attempt at jest.

"What's that?"

"Regardless of everything's she's done in the past, I promised that I'd take care of her unconditionally," he said softly. "I'm the only one she has left. She needs me right now. I know it may not be reason enough for you…"

Aang considered this for a moment before speaking, "That's very noble of you, Zuko," he said sincerely with a hint of admiration.

"It took awhile but she's truly changed, Aang," the Fire Lord said, "maybe you should spend a little time with her and see for yourself."

"Maybe," the airbender said tentatively, "I _do _believe there's good in everyone," he said, his innocent optimism clear in his voice, "and if you have this much faith in her…perhaps I should too."

Mai groaned in displeasure. "If the two of you get burnt to crisps, I wouldn't be surprised."

X

"I think that's enough for today," Sifu Xing announced.

Azula let the metal rod fall from her forearms. She was slick with sweat, her muscles ached and her legs were cramped from staying in the same stance for hours.

"That wasn't so bad," she lied, her arms heavily sore by her side.

The old master turned to his rucksack and took out a paper bag. "Here, Princess, a gift," he handed it to her with a huge grin.

Azula opened the bag and examined its contents. "Fire flakes?" she asked, eyebrow raised. The last time the Princess had some fire flakes was years and years ago when she was still a child. It was all so juvenile and she wanted to call him out on it, but at the last minute she managed to hold her tongue.

"It's my favorite!" the Sifu exclaimed, rubbing his belly and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Princess Azula. Get some rest."

With a little bit of difficulty, Azula brought her hands to her front and bowed. "Tomorrow, Sifu."

X

Aang was frozen in the act of bringing a piece of torn bread to his mouth when Azula entered the dining hall. She was wearing a thin dress that went down to her shins and her dark hair was pulled back.

"Sorry I'm late, Zuzu."

"It's…no problem," he replied, a little confused. Azula rarely ate with her brother and Mai.

"So what's on the menu," she said, sitting on her seat diagonal Mai and across the Avatar. A servant girl hurried to set her empty table for her.

"How was training with Sifu Xing?" inquired Zuko.

"So-so," Azula replied dismissively.

In actuality, she looked forward to her frequent sessions with the Sifu. It was refreshing and it was, more than she'd like to admit, helpful. Even though that morning's exercise was incredibly exhausting yet uneventful, she was excited for what tomorrow's might bring. Azula held a high opinion of the old master and appreciated his show of wisdom and firebending prowess.

Aang watched as Azula hungrily gulped down a goblet of fire whiskey before even touching her food. She caught his grey eyes with hers and asked, "Want some?"

"No thanks," he replied with a hesitant, close-lipped smile.

She shrugged and drank some more.

After an awkward dinner with her brother, Mai and the Avatar, Azula headed straight to the palace garden. Her guards situated themselves near the pillars. The air smelled sweet, the fire lilies were in bloom this season. She sat by the pond, a glass of scotch in hand. Fortunately, the annoying little turtle ducks were elsewhere at that moment. She gazed at her reflection in the water and tucked the hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ears.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked smugly.

"Uh," he stammered, "No. I was just─"

"You've been gawking at me the whole night," she turned around and faced him.

"I wasn't 'gawking'…" the Avatar said, rubbing his forearm.

"It's okay, no need to be shy about it," she turned her back to him again and took a small sip from the glass, relishing the taste. Aside from the training grounds and her room, Azula also found peace in this garden. It was especially lovely at night.

"How are you, Azula?" he started awkwardly after awhile, approaching the seated Princess.

"Oh, you're still here?" she jibed.

"Yes, I'm still here," he inched closer, "How are you?" he asked again.

"I'm just _splendid_," she said with a sardonic snort.

"I didn't expect to see you at dinner tonight," he said, taking a tentative seat beside her.

"Well, I figured Zuzu would want better company than Mai," she said simply.

"I was there too," he replied with a grin and a light nudge to her ribs.

"I've forgotten about you," the golden glint of her eyes momentarily spared him a sideway glance.

His eyebrows knitted together. "Oh."

There was something very unsettling about the Princess. Of course, this was the girl who took him straight out of the sky, who shot the life out of him. He could see no signs of the insanity that everyone said plagued her. Maybe she _was_ truly cured from her mental illness. Despite this, she was entirely different from the Princess Azula he once knew and feared. This girl before him was less hostile, less antagonistic, and quite docile. The fire that burned so deeply deep inside her was extinguished. Gone with her failed dreams, her unfeasible goals, and her withering ambition. He could tell that this shell of a person was defeated, vulnerable and lonely.

Aang felt a strange, unwarranted pang of guilt with the realization that he was the one who had done this to her. He swept away her father's empire and rid her of all that she had ever wanted. She was supposed to be crowned Fire Lord. That was what she was groomed for all her life. It was impossible to make up for taking something like that away, maybe even insulting to mention it at all. The only thing he could offer her was his friendship.

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight, huh?" he began amiably.

"I suppose," she replied dispassionately, not even giving the moon a passing glance.

"You know, she's a kind woman, the moon. One time I was─"

"Do you want something from me?" she asked passively, only a tiny hint of impatience in her tone.

"Um, no. Not really?"

She shot him with a cold, condescending gaze.

"I guess I don't," he shook his head, growing uncomfortable, "…have a good night, Azula."

"Good night," she replied, back turned to him again.

X

"Excellent as always, your highness," Sifu Xing exclaimed, praising her remarkable firebending. "Now, let's go back to the weights shall we?"

She wanted to groan in displeasure but nodded instead.

Sifu Xing brought out two metal spheres, smaller in size compared to a watermelon. He walked over to Azula and placed both spheres on each hand.

"Stance!" he yelled, "Keep your hands eye-level this time."

She did as she was told. "Till midday?"

"Till midday," he nodded amiably.

Similar to the previous training session, the old firebender took out a delicious looking pastry from his bag and sat on the ground in front of the Princess.

Her arms were getting sore quicker than last time but like the day before, she endured.

Midday came and Sifu Xing walked over to Azula. Her arms felt like mush and she was eager to hand the spheres over.

"You can keep them, Princess," he said with a genuine smile. The heavy metal spheres fell to the ground with two thuds, barely missing the Sifu's feet, causing him to jump. "Oh, you'd rather not?"

"No, it was just getting too heavy," she admitted, a little embarrassed.

He let out a throaty laugh. "That's alright."

"So for tomorrow, I was thinking…" she began, determined.

"Actually, Princess, I have some…bad news."

"What?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"I won't be seeing you tomorrow,"

"That's alright," she replied, "The next day then."

"I won't be here the next day either. This is our last session,"

She didn't let the shock and disdain show in her features. "Is this the future Fire Lady's doing?"

"No, Princess," he replied softly, "It is of my own choosing to leave the Royal Estate."

"And why's that?" she asked scornfully.

"I have to go back to my home," he said eyes downcast, "You see, my family needs me, my wife─ah I'm sure you wouldn't want me to detail my whole life story."

"Fine," she said, careful to mask her unhappiness. This was her only friend in the world leaving…. The feeling was a familiar stab.

"I'm sure you will find another master," he said lightheartedly.

"I'm sure," she replied with an unreadable expression. "Alright then, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Princess Azula," he said with a smile. "It was an honor. This will not be the last time we meet," he bowed.

She nodded.

He turned to leave, "Oh I've forgotten," he threw her a paper bag filled with fire flakes just like yesterday. "And Princess, do not neglect your weights!"

* * *

**Note: **_L__eave a review guys! And again, please be patient for the romance. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The curtains were all drawn around the Princess' large bed. It was early in the afternoon and she still had not gone up or eaten. She has yet to change from her sleeping clothes when she stood up and called on her handmaidens.

"Run me a bath," she ordered.

"Yes, Princess Azula," the handmaiden replied.

Azula heated the water herself. She was in her connecting bathing chamber that was about the same size as her bedroom. It was exceptionally hot; the fireplace was alit and steam was clouding the mirrors. The tub was situated on a wooden platform and it was quite large. It was made of gold and had engravings of intricate dragons on its side. She liked the water to be scalding. It was pleasurable for her but would probably be painful to someone else.

She had not gone to the training grounds that morning or the morning before. The last time she had been there was with Sifu Xing. Her secret grief brought on by his abrupt departure was becoming an inconvenience. Azula decided that this would not hinder her anymore.

After having supper in her room, Azula headed to the training grounds with her weights in hand. It was dark out, the lanterns were all alit, and she found that someone had already beaten her to the vast courtyard. Two ceramic vases of water were on either side of the figure, she saw that he was bending a ring of water around himself. As far as the Princess knew, there was only one waterbender currently present in the royal court.

"Isn't it a little past your bedtime?" she remarked.

"I'm waterbending, Azula," Aang explained, "We waterbenders rise with the moon."

"I knew that," she shot quickly.

"What are you doing with those?" he asked, referring to the metal spheres in her hands.

"It's really none of your business, Avatar," she replied calmly, "but since you're here I suggest you make yourself useful."

"Okay," he drawled out, "how?"

"Let's spar," she placed the metal spheres on the ground.

Aside from Ozai, Azula was the most powerful firebender Aang had ever gone to battle against. He knew her technique well. She was the only person who had actually defeated him. Although with _unusual_ tactics and some might say in an unfair situation. But since his defeat at her hands in the Battle of Old Ba Sing Se, Aang had grown immensely more powerful, having become Fully Realized at age thirteen. Could he have taken her on? Maybe. Did he want to? No.

"_Really_?" was all he could say.

"Was that an insult?" she asked, irked.

"No, uh, I didn't mean─" Aang stammered, "Okay, let's do it," he resigned with a sigh.

Her painted lips formed into a smirk. "There's only one rule to this,"

"Just…_one?_" Aang wondered anxiously, his eye twitching.

"Since it's hardly fair for you to use _all_ the elements, I suggest you only firebend."

"Sure," he replied. This wasn't going to end well.

"Ready?"

"Ready," he bowed.

Azula's first strike was not unexpected, but it was not easy to evade either. She conjured up a wheel of blazing blue fire and hurled it straight at Aang. He brought both arms forward and the savage, spinning wheel dissolved into a fizz of smoke.

"Woah," he breathed.

They circled each other before Azula lunged forward, fireballs darting from her two outstretched fingers. Aang twisted and turned dodging every single attack.

"Are you _really_ just going ducks and hide?" she sneered playfully after awhile.

"No," he released a jet of seething orange fire and sent it barreling towards her.

The Princess countered with a series of kicks, dissipating the flames before it seared her flesh. He released another assault of fire whips. The lengthy flames lashed at her almost singing the skin of her face. He knew her well but she was new to his firebending technique.

They charged at each other, jets of orange and blue fire erupting from the soles of their feet. Expecting the gathering discharge of energy, Aang flipped through the air and landed lightly behind her. The spot where he had been standing on moments before was charred and black. Quick to react, Azula twisted at her heel and launched herself at him again. He did the same and the momentum sent them both to the ground. They fumbled on the dust floor and grappled for the upper hand.

The jumbled mess of limbs ended with his frame hovering over hers. Azula's hand grabbed for his throat, seconds away from setting it ablaze while he held up a scorching red fire dagger to hers.

The pair was drenched in sweat from the heat and exertion. Azula's thin training clothes were plastered to her body while Aang's was in a similar predicament. She was breathing so heavily, Aang could feel her chest as it gasped for air. Her breath sent a cooling breeze to his damp skin.

"You lost, Avatar," Azula stated unfazed by their closeness, casually tossing him off of her.

He landed beside her with a grunt. "What?" he wondered, rubbing his side, "I was thinking it was more of a draw?"

"You broke the _one_ rule we had," she said simply, "you airbent."

He groaned and brought a palm to his forehead. "Oh right," he told her, "Sorry…I didn't mean to. It's kind of a part of me, I guess."

Azula flipped her hand dismissively before picking up the metal spheres from the ground.

"Well, that was quite an exercise," she announced.

She turned to leave the training grounds when Aang called out, "See you around, Azula!" excessively cheerful as usual.

"You're…staying?" she wondered.

"Yeah," he nodded and smiled. "I'm still going to practice my waterbending," he brought the water from the vases around him again, the same technique she saw him do when she first entered.

"You're not tired?" she asked, curious.

"Nope, not yet!" he replied lightheartedly.

"Oh," her eyes narrowed slightly, "I wasn't going yet," she quickly covered up, walking back to him. Her competitiveness was getting the best of her.

"Alright," he told her, "do you want to spar some more?"

In reality, Azula was already quite worn out and would rather not but she didn't want to admit that. "I'd just rather practice alone," she told him instead. "You stay on that side, I stay on this side."

He nodded in response.

"And do not splash me with water," she warned.

Aang snickered to himself. "I'll try."

She watched him from the corner of her eye.

It took few more hours before Azula spotted that Aang was about to finish. He dried the soaked ground and bent the water back into their vases. Azula, who was by then completely exhausted, was relieved. Her arms and back were sore, her legs were cramping up. She sensed him walking toward her so she quickly recovered to display an advance set of firebending, her flames dancing around her.

"Wow," he said, "I can never get over how surreal your blue fire looks."

She hid a forming smile at this. "Oh, you're finished?" Azula turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm beat," he stretched out his arms, "I can wait for you though. Do want me to walk you to your room?"

"Do you think I can't protect myself?" She said with a sly smile. She was baiting him.

"Uh, no, of course you can Azula," he replied in a panic that his simple friendly offer had offended her.

"I have my guards to walk me back," she said bitterly, motioning to the men in armor by the pillars that appeared to have dozed off.

"We can always walk together," he suggested innocently.

"Very well."

The walk was a quiet and awkward one. The Princess was too exhausted to engage in any form of decent conversation while the Avatar was very persistent in starting one. After awhile, he gave up which greatly relieved the Princess. The heavy footfalls of her guards were the only sounds in the empty corridor. They reached Aang's guest room first but he insisted that he wanted to drop Azula at her chambers before heading to bed. Azula found this odd but she didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"Well here we are," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Azula."

She entered her bedroom without another word.

X

The very next day, Azula had found, to her extreme irritation, that the Avatar had beaten her to the courtyard yet again. Of course, there were many more training grounds to pick from littered across the grand palace but this was Azula's favorite one and she was too stubborn to give it up.

"You have to leave."

"Good morning to you too, Princess," Aang greeted good-humoredly, to her annoyance.

"You have to leave," she repeated.

"Where am I going?"

"Anywhere but here. You can train elsewhere," she told him. Azula preferred peace and quiet.

"Oh, but I like it here."

"So do I. And that's why you have to leave," Azula said.

"Why can't we train together?" he asked. "I mean, this place _is_ big enough for the both of us," he gestured to the vastness of the courtyard.

"Because, Mister Avatar, your mere presence is a pain to me," she told him, feigning politeness.

"But we had fun last night didn't we?"

"Fun?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"And I heard your master left. You have no one to spar with. I think we should train together from now on," he suggested with a huge grin plastered across his face. "I'm a pretty good bender, if I do say so myself."

She rolled her eyes at this and simply said: "You stay on that side, I stay on this."

"It's a start," he replied.

X

Before long, the Princess and the Avatar became constant sparing partners. Azula found that Aang's strength was a welcome challenge that she did not know she had been looking for. Soon enough, she declined Zuko's proposal to find another master for her to train with stating that the Avatar was suitable enough for the position.

Zuko had argued that Aang already had other duties and adding one more might tip him off balance but Aang assured him that he actually wanted to do this.

"Avatar, you should use air instead of fire for our next session." Azula found air to be one of the more difficult elements he had used against her in their shared history in battle.

"Sounds good," he told her. The day was ending and their sparring session was over. "I'll walk you back."

She never argued with this anymore.

"Good night, Avatar," she told him.

"Good night to you too, Azula."


End file.
